Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a package-on-package (PoP) type of semiconductor package, and in particular, to a PoP type of semiconductor package including a heat transmission feature configured to exhaust heat generated from a lower package, and methods of fabrication thereof.
High-performance, high-speed and compact electronic systems continue to enjoy ever-increasing demand as the electronic industry matures. Various semiconductor package techniques have been proposed to meet such a demand. For example, a semiconductor package device may be configured to include a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted on a package substrate, referred to in industry as a package-on-package (PoP) structure. For the PoP structure, a semiconductor chip and a package substrate are provided in each of stacked packages. In such package systems, thermal transmission can be a challenge.